Starship Arlond
by SnudgeB
Summary: Earth explorers setting off into space for first ever general contact with aliens
1. Default Chapter

** Starship Arlond**

Part II

The Green Moss Of Chikata

Only two days after the launch of Starship Arlond., many feelings have been experienced. Feelings of anxiety, sadness, hope and pride are but a few. The crew have already encountered a new race of life, called Chikes from the planet Chikata. Unfortunately, the meeting ended in tragedy. The ship belonging to the Chikes was destroyed. The leader of the Chikes on the planet Chikata still has to be informed. Another adventure for another day.

The team of five specialists, which had been hand picked by Commander Burns himself were settling into there new posts well. 

George Smillie, chief engineer and creator of Arlond, was the most excited of them all. The ship had been completely designed by him. He was proud of his invention and so was the rest of the crew. It was the finest craft ever built. Better than any other. This had been his life's work. Ever since University, where for years he studied for degrees in all kinds of mechanics, he had pondered the idea of creating a spaceship. What he thought was a dream had been turned to reality. He met with 'VirtuTech', a company which 'Produced the inventions of tomorrow, today!'. It was a company designed and funded by the UN to make new inventions for the interests of science. 'Virtutech' thought the idea of a spacecraft used primarily for fact-finding in Space was a great idea. With that, 'Virtutech' subsidized thirty billion dollars for the Spacecraft to be created.** **

Captain Oliver Hall, the second in command to Burns, felt his mind aching at the possibility of being left in space for the rest of his life. Nevertheless, he was still pleased to have signed up for the position of second in command. He, out of nearly ten thousand applicants, was the most experienced in space travel. Having worked for the old NASA company of space travel, the 'Number 24 Regiment: Grassy Knolls' of the Earth Armed Forces (EAF), he proved to be the best of the best.

Ensign John Green is the controller of Starship Arlond. He was originally a commander of a small team of pilots of F30 aircraft. He was wing-leader of the group, who called themselves the 'Rabid Wolverines'. Because of his excellent skills piloting a small aircraft, the EAAF (Earth Army Air Forces) recommended him to the 'Virtutech' project of building an aircraft. After a years training at a secret location in the Nevada desert, USA, he was ready for Starship Arlond

Chief officer William Robertson, a man who never likes to show emotion, is the Chief of Security on Starship Arlond. A man of noble truths, Robertson was interested in weaponry ever since youth He, before enrolling for Arlond, was a Group leader of the British Territorial Army. When that was dismembered on 13th June, twenty ninety, he enrolled for a class at 'Headingly Technological college For Study Of Weaponry' in the make-up of weaponry mechanics. Here he met a teacher who knew of a post available for the Arlond project, and so was referred to the 'VirtuTech' college and studied for eight years in 'Field Weaponry'.

Dr. William Attwood, the ships head doctor and head scientist, was the most eager of the specialists. Having studied for years on Human Biology and also on Physics, Chemistry and Biology. Attwood is a man who never likes to leave' Any stone untouched'. Every part of everything we do not know about must be studied, he feels. On applying for Arlond, he had found out that 'VirtuTech' were always looking for scientists and so, just in case he failed to get the post on Arlond, decided to also apply for a post as a scientist senior at 'VirtuTech'.

Finally, Oliver Burns, Commander of Starship Arlond, is what can only be described as, a true nobleman. An excellent team leader, intelligent and also a man who never gives up and likes a challenge. Burns was working for 'VirtuTech' at the time of the subsidizing for Arlond as a general technician. When the news was spread around the 'VirtuTech' building, he immediately applied for a position, and, since no-one else had applied, became joint project manager with Smillie.

** Commander Oliver Burns' Log: Star date 26062099**

_ We are still struggling to grasp the concept that we have already killed members of an alien race we never knew existed, let alone meeting a new form of life. Dr. Attwood is examining pictures we recorded from the video comm. call we received from them before destroying their ship. He has analyzed them and can come to the conclusion that these species have developed a technology which is compatible with their systems only. Chief-Engineer Smillie is working closely with the Doctor, and are planning on creating a device which can translate their files into our language._

Today saw the rise of General Viktor to the Earth CEO, we were told on the video screen. He is a man of very strange morals and thinking processes. I did not vote for him. I abstained, because I feel a vote should not decide who is put in charge. I feel a council should have been formed to rule Earth, yet I am a mere spaceship commander, I have no control over politics.

Today we are examining a new Star System. It seems to be mostly comprised of asteroids and space debris which has come form other spacecraft. The same as the worms? We do not know. We will examine it with care and perhaps we can put our first new entry into our record database or 'Redat' as we have affectionately called 'Redat'

"Yes, so that is basically what we are doing gentlemen. O.K, back to your outposts. Next briefing at twenty one hundred hours".

Slowly, the 5 specialists of the ship dispersed to the areas. Robertson went to the weapons bay 3

(Missile storage) to examine a new prototype missile a junior scientist had created. Green and Hall went back to the 'Bridge'

Smillie, Attwood and Burns, however, went to the 'Telepad' where they were about to examine this strange, new mater.

"O.K., Oliver" said Attwood "We are ready for you to teleport the mater aboard"

"O.K., number 2, were ready to teleport, standby" said Burns

With that, Hall initiated the teleporter, and only a few seconds after Burns gave the order, the mater was beamed aboard.

The mater was what looked like a grey sheet of metal with green deposits of a moss looking substance.

"O.K., William, your clear to take this to the Science Bay" said Smillie

Eagerly, Dr. Attwood picked it up using a 'Gravshifter' (Item like a forklift but hovers and is not as big) and pushed it to the Science Bay.

When he arrived at the Science Bay, he found all his coworkers ready and eager by all their stations, waiting to examine the item. In the center of the room was an 'Analyzer' which examined the object in great detail. Attwood activated the 'Gravshifter' and in a matter of seconds, the item was on the analyzer bed. Two minutes later, the computers where the scientists were started making noises of all kinds. Each one analyzed different parts of any object placed on the 'Analyzer'. Such variables like size, weight, compounds, electrical systems etc. were measured.

The excitement would not die down until the next day, when the crew would discover something which should have been left alone

** Star date 27062099**

** Dr. William Attwood's Log**

_ Yesterday was most certainly exciting. Today however will be even more.This is because the computers will have finally finished analyzing the mater. We are all looking forward to it. Although, we must make sure we excercise caution with the results._

At our Debrief last night, we learned our new missile prototype was a success. I congratulated the junior, Elizabeth Dayman, on the stunning work. We have added the new data to our Redat system. Also, we will now load one quater of our missile load with the new chemical the junior had created.

Talking of chemicals, the green moss-like substance on the mater we received seems to give off a slight glow. Hopefully the results we have received will tell us why the substance is glowing

Early that morning, even before Commander Burns had woken up, the whole of the science deck were packed into the 'Science Bay'. The doctor went along at seven o'clock, also very eager but with an air of caution surrounding him, clouding his mind. 

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen" started the doctor. There was a slow drone of 'Good mornings' from some scientists, whereas others completely ignored the doctor and were staring at the object in front of them.

"Please man your stations and be ready for the results. Oh and, before we do, please would everyone give a round of applause to Elizabeth Dayman or 'Lizzie' for creating a new missile, which has helped us upgrade a quarter of our missile defenses and will help us to defeat anyone we fight in our struggle against evil."

After a short round of applause the scientists went to their stations and were ready to receive the results. Suddenly, he green light on the 'Analyzer' flicked on, and the computers started to process the results. Everyone made recordings to 'Redat' and all the scientists felt like this was a dream come true.

Lunch time that day was certainly an interesting one. Head Chef, Beatrice Maxwell, was pleased to announce that today for lunch there was to be a cake for desert today after she had found out that it was Ensign Green's Birthday. All that afternoon people congratulated Ensign Green. He was pleased, yet also saddened his parents, still on Earth, did not send him a 'Vidage' (Video Message)

at least. His parents did not like the idea of perhaps never seeing there son ever again, so they tried to forget he was ever born.

Whilst this was happening, the scientist were still examining the results and had all started writing reports on their findings. One senior scientist, Christopher Chilton, was very dubious of his results. His station was monitoring the mater particle formation. He had found that the grey mater was a solid and a near alternative to steel. What really puzzled him was the green moss-like substance which was on the alternative steel. The computer could not tell if it was solid liquid or gas and it could not compare it with any chemicals on the Periodic Table. It was as though this substance could not exist. He showed the results to the doctor. Even Dr. Attwood, in his many years of scientific study, could not fathom it either.

That night, at around eight o'clock, Science Team were ready to investigate further. The stored the steel alternative in a compartment on the other side of the science bay and started to analyze this green moss-like substance. One scientist changed the 'Analyzer's' control settings to Quick Scan, which would give them only brief results. Attwood had recommended the junior scientist to do this because the Debrief was in less than an hour. The new setting the 'Analyzer' was set on would give the new, reformed results in half an hour.

At around eight thirty, the results from the scan started feeding into the computers. They showed what could only be described as the impossible. This green moss-like substance was a creature. This was thought impossible, because surely no creature could survive in space. It was a living, breathing creature. Although it looked dead, the computers could pick up a heartbeat and breathing.

The whole idea of seeing an alien still could not be grasped at the debrief. Ensign Green was still saddened over the fact that his parents had not sent him anything on his birthday and so did not pay any attention. Commander Burns, Smillie and hall especially were interested.

Robertson, still thinking over the concept of war tactics asked "Is it hostile, friendly or neutral".

"Still thinking about war eh Robertson!" replied the doctor "I am afraid I cannot answer that question. We know very little. All we have found out it is a creature which can survive in space. We will scan it overnight and see if the 'Analyzer' will give us more detail. 

"Now then Gentlemen" started Commander Burns, "Will the rest of the team give there reports for the day. "Ensign Green, you start"

Green, still wondering about his parents, sat up in his chair and began

"Well, today, when scanning the local area, we found two planets. One of the planets we discovered was mainly full of carbon and nova deposits. I have logged it's location in 'Redat' and we, with your permission, 'Number 1', will send two shuttles too collect some carbon samples and see if we can store them in a cargo hold for trade or even for our ship integrity. That concludes my report"

"Thank you ensign. Chief engineer Smillie, please give us your report." said Burns immediately

Smillie went on for half an hour talking mainly about the hyper-drive core and all the ships propulsion systems.

"Well, thank you for that, plentiful, detailed talk" said Commander Burns "We have heard Dr. Attwood's report before the official beginning of this meeting, so we will move on to Tactical officer Robertson. William, you may begin"

"Excellent" started Robertson "I have found out a new strategy on defeating one spacecraft. Instead of aiming at the core, I think we should first disable our enemy's ship's shields. Then, we target there Weapons systems and finally, if we have to, destroy the core to obliterate their ship. I will invite anyone of you to come to the 'Visibay' (A room which could produce a to-scale hologram of a scene the user had picked) for a test run"

"Good, well, I think that's tonight's debrief over. Thank you gentlemen, I will see you at the same time tomorrow".

** Star date 28062099**

** Ensign John Green's Log**

_ Well, I have certainly had a mixed day. I have been happy at times and sad at others. I was pleased that Beatrice cooked me a birthday cake especially and everyone congratulated my birthday. I am sad though, because my Mother and Father did not even send me a Vidage. I wish they would forgive me for going into space against there wishes, but I am of an age where I can do what I like, not what anyone else tells me to do. I will, however, persevere and continue about my life._

I am going to ask for a moment of the Commander's time. I must speak with him about this new planet we discovered. We do not know if it is safe or not yet, and I am afraid of there being another disastrous encounter with Aliens. Although I am a mere pilot, I know when and when not to speak out. Our mission was to be fact finders, not war-fighters. 

_ The junior scientist who invented the missile prototype invited me for a drink to her apartment. I was wondering why she would do such a thing, but I sure it was on strict professional. We discussed her missile chemical, my and her life on Earth and then we talked about our interests._

The next day Dr. Attwood woke all the scientists up early. He had summoned them to the Science Bay.

"Gentlemen, we have found an alarming discovery" he said, pointing at the green moss which by now had grown ten times it's size when the science team found it. "One computer has discovered the moss grows double it's size if it takes in 10 gallons of air"

The scientists looked somewhat dumbfounded. How could an alien grow double it size by taking in air?

Burns awoke slowly that morning, to the sound of his communicator beeping. He slowly arose from his bed, put on his dressing gown and picked up the communicator form his bedside table. When he opened it, he found the face of a worried scientist looking at him. It was Christopher.

"I am sorry to disturb you commander, but we have a serious problem" trembled Chris

Burns, still not sure whether this was a dream or real life said "What is the problem?"

"Well, the green moss we discovered two days ago, well it has grown to ten times it's size. We are worried and we do not know whether to get rid of it or keep it and try to contain it"

The commander simply put down the communicator and started to put his uniform on.

Half an hour later, the commander arrived tired and sleepily in the Science Bay. He went straight to the 'Analyzing' room, where he met several` worried, confused and some eager looking scientists. 

"This had better......"started the commander, but, before he could complete his line, Dr. Attwood interrupted

"O.K., well, Commander Burns, here it is. The green moss which has grown to a huge size"

As the doctor turned round, the moss, which had been the size of a vinyl turntable, grew even more, to the size of a small human being.

"Dear Lord, what shall we do." started a junior doctor in the crowd.

This had set off a chain reaction with the other scientists and, within seconds, the whole science team was panicking

"Gentleman, please, Gentlemen, OI!" shouted Burns. the crowd stood still

"Now then. we must contain it here. Everyone evacuate the science area and go back to your quarters. Now"

Hurriedly, Burns ushered the crowd of scientists out and turned his attention to Attwood. 

"Doctor, you must stay. Your the best egghead on this ship, tell us what we should do.

The doctor, turning in his mind, could not figure an answer out.

"Well, the obvious solution is to seal of this area and suck out the oxygen content" began the doctor. "However if we were to suck out all oxygen, it would implode the whole science bay, leaving us with a hole in the ship. Unfortunately Gentlemen, we shall have to destroy it. By means of laser."

Within a second, Burns took out his communicator and turned the dial on it to PA mode. This meant when he spoke into his communicator, he would come on all the ships speakers. He began

"People of Starship Arlond, This is Commander Burns. Anyone who is in the Science bay, please would you, in an orderly fashion, evacuate to the nearest Bay. We are experiencing a security breach. Thank you."

"Police Teams One and Two, please come to the 'Analyzing Room' immediately, armed with lasers set to kill. Also, would one team of engineers plus chief engineer Smillie come to the science bay immediately. Thank you, that is all"

The Commander put the communicator away and slowly walked toward the green moss and stared at it for sometime.

Within minutes, all the teams arrived and were ready for action.

"Gentlemen, destroy it" said Commander Burns, with an air of pride.

With that, the teams of police fired at the moss. Green beams shot out of the small laser pistols they carried. Soon after, the moss slowly disintegrated into nothing, and with that, the Teams stopped firing upon the moss.

*

At the debrief, Commander Burns started talking about the 'Security breach' and somehow dragged the destruction of the Chike spacecraft only three days ago

"Gentlemen, we should be disappointed in ourselves. We have destroyed two vitally important things. One, a group of aliens which we had never seen before. I do admit that was my fault, however, we are all to blame. We work as a team, unit if you will. We work for each other and if one of us stumbles, the rest of us will fall too."

"Two, this green moss. We have lost a scientific discovery because of our clumsiness not to take more care with that moss. It could have even led to a new weapon being built, Officer Robertson told me."

There was a silence in the room

"If that will be all Gentlemen, I shall bid you goodnight. I will expect to see you all tomorrow morning at nine o'clock"

And with that, the 5 men, all with an air of depression, left the room saddened and depressed.

Until Next time:

** The End**


	2. Starship Arlond: Episode 1, The launch

** Star Ship Arlond**

Episode I

The Launch

It's the twenty-fifth of June, two thousand ninety nine. It is the day that Virtutech ( a company which specializes in building 'Inventions for tomorrow' ) launch the starship "Arlond". It is built with one purpose, to explore the universe and to find new races and technologies. It took ten years to build, eight hundred men and nearly all the Earth's carbon resources. Finally, it's going to be launched.

The ship is gargantuan, and a menacing grey in colour . Inside, it is nearly all coloured. It has to cater for five hundred men and women and thirty children. Experts say it is the invention of all time.

With only ten minutes to take off, Commander Burns, and his hand picked crew of five specialists to help on the bridge of the ship, are having their vidipictures taken. These pictures which have animation, sound and are to be shown on 3d viewers around the world, last for about ten or fifteen seconds. The specialists were picked by Commander Burns himself. Ensign Green, the controller of Star ship Arlond. Chief -Engineer Smilie, a man with more degrees in mechanics than the number of planets. Dr. Attwood, the ships doctor and scientist. Chief officer Robertson, controller of the ships tactical systems. Finally, Captain Hall, the Commanders' second.

From the space dock control room, a spaceport controller gave a signal to the captain to board the ship. The crew, with a sense of pride, boarded the ship.

"Ten, nine...", the computer started. Everyone bracing themselves for takeoff. "...Three, two, one" Suddenly, a huge explosion from the engines, and liftoff !. At a slow, majestic speed, the leviathan of space, made it's way out of the atmosphere, leaving scorched tarmac, and winds that would swirl for hours to come around the space dock.

Everyone got up from their seats in their rooms, and looked out of their viewing ports. The sight of the blackness of space and the shrinking brilliance and fragility of the Earth was breathtaking, stealing everyone's hearts. "Right, to your quarters crew, we have long days ahead of us", said Burns. Everyone returned, considering what would happen next. 

"Ensign, hyper drive" he said "Yes sir" replied Green. Then with a flick of a switch, the ship went into hyper drive. The drive was a piece of technological mastery. It would send people five times the speed of light from one part of space to another. Thus, giving never-ending possibilities of where you could end up. You could program it to go back to earth or to the last point of arrival.

After several hours the ship had passed into a new system, and everyone had gone to bed. All apart from Burns and Hall. They kept watch at night for any spaceships.

"Commander, I seem to have spotted something on our long range scanners. There appears to be a unidentified ship approaching us, what should we do?" said the Captain " wake the team, put us on to red alert and try and get a communication beam to them" said the Commander.

The crew, their eyes bleary with sleep and armed the lasers for safety, and opened communication line to the aliens.

"Hello, we are Chikes from the planet Chaktata. We are on our way to Earth, we have been sent to destroy it. What is your purpose?" said this huge, green, worm-like creature, seemingly created from every bad 1950's 'B' movie. The ship's language translator making sense of the movements of the strange creatures orifices all over it's head.

"Pardon me", started the commander, "We are from Earth, and if your going to destroy it, you will have to get through us!". With that, the aliens started firing on Star ship "Arlond". It received minor damages.

Without need for orders, Burns's team reacted with the speed of a springing panther, and fired "Arlond's" lasers.

"Should we fire a missile, commander?" asked Robertson. 

"Yes" replied the Commander. He had hoped that his first encounter with an alien race would have gone slightly better than this.

A huge purple sphere of energy, twinkling with bright light was grown from deep inside the ship, then spat at the aliens. The aliens' ship was mortally damaged, and on the brink of destruction. 

"We came in peace, but your purpose was evil. We have shown you that the Human race will not be bowed by force. Let us meet and see if we can help. Now give us your technological database and ship blueprints and allow us to try and help you" said the Commander. 

" All right, we comply, but the rest of our race will be after you" said the aliens, with a twinkle in its eye . 

After Dr. Attwood got the technological files, he noticed that they were all about the Earth, saying it will be destroyed. Then a huge explosion occurred. The alien ship was destroyed, along with their cargo and crew. Obviously they would never give away their secrets.

"Well", said the Commander " We have discovered that the universe is a mysterious place, and that peace will not be easy to find, and that we must be friends if we are to combat evil".

With that, the hyper drive was turned on and they disappeared into another part of the galaxy. So the Commander would go on to make the universe a better place, but little did he know of a mysterious evil was creeping closer. But until then, the commander would always think that God was on his side. 


End file.
